The present invention relates generally to ATV tires, and more specifically to pneumatic tires designed to remain affixed to and in operative association with the vehicle wheel even upon deflation of the tire. Some varieties of these tires include devices designed to support the vehicle when the tire loses inflation pressure. Such tires are commonly known as "run flat" tires.